


A Name of Ill Omen

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Magician's House (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothée discovers some more Wolves of Fenric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Name of Ill Omen

Dorothée dropped out of the Time Vortex, landing on her back; fortunately the impact didn't seem hard enough to damage her vortex manipulator. Above her she could see blue sky, a standing stone, and an elderly man with white hair calmly looking down on her.

"Sorry to drop in," she said. "But can you tell me what century it is?"

"The fourteenth," the man replied.

"Fourteenth? That's the last time I pick a quarrel with a statue. It'll take several hops to get back to the twentieth. Excuse my saying it, but you don't seem to be too surprised by all this."

The man held up what looked like a gold plumb-bob.

"I have essayed the occasional journey in time myself," he said. "And I am not completely unfamiliar with that century. Perhaps I can assist your journey home."

Ace stood up, and scrutinised her surroundings carefully. Apart from the standing stone, they included a lake, woodland, and the distant gable of a house. Then she turned her attention to the old man. His clothes certainly matched the century he'd given, with a vaguely academic air to them. But what was more suggestive was something familiar about his face.

"'Scuse me asking," she said. "But what's your name? I'm Dorothée."

"Stephen Tyler," he replied.

"Tyler? Any relation to Godith Tyler of Brecon?"

"My grandmother. If you are indeed from the future, how do you come to know of her?"

"I do a bit of amateur genealogy," Ace replied. "Parish registers, family portraits, that sort of thing. I knew she married a man called Tyler, but I wasn't aware of any descendants. Before I go back, could you fill me in on your family?"

"Of course, but why?"

"OK. This is going to take a bit of explaining. I've traced your grandma's ancestry, and one of her ancestors was a Viking who landed in Northumbria before the Conquest. It's important to me to track down any descendants from that line. I don't mean them any harm - it's just that they may need an eye kept on them."

"Ah. You believe some of them may have inherited the same talents that I possess?"

"That's as good an explanation as any."

"Then let us retire to my house, and we can research the matter in detail. I may as well tell you at once that my father was not an only child, and nor was I."

He set off at a brisk pace, Ace following.

"Tyler," she muttered. "Another crukking surname to check. And Fenric managed to hide them from me. If the family has lasted till my time, who knows what mischief they're up to?"


End file.
